


This is the First Song For Your Mix Tape

by loveappeal



Category: SHINee, SHINee Generation, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new song can do a lot for someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the First Song For Your Mix Tape

In front of the camera, the play had been a success but behind the scenes, everything had been a second away from going to shit. The director really had his work cut out for him, Taeyeon had realized, not long after their first dress rehearsal had come to a close. If it wasn't one thing, it was the other. The girl who had been casted as Sandy refused to kiss the guy who had been cast as Danny, claiming that she was pretty certain he had the capabilities to suck someone's soul right out of their body to the girl who had been cast as Rizzo. This was the same girl that she disappeared with for ten to fifteen minute intervals during practices daily (to make out with in the storage closet, some had eventually found out).

It was things like this that made Taeyeon pretty goddamn happy she'd never been bit by the acting bug, or tempted to take a job anywhere but behind the scenes. She was happy where she was - working with a small handful of other classmates on the music for the play. It'd taken them nearly two months to get everything as close to perfection as they could manage but, eventually, they'd gotten there and she as proud, if anything.

The second dress rehearsal had ended identically to the first, with a good portion of the cast members fleeing the auditorium the second the director had yelled "that's a wrap for the day". The behind the scenes crew had stuck around for a little longer, allowing themselves to set up everything so it'd be easily accessible for practice the next morning but they'd all abandoned the scene already as well. Well, for the most part.

Taeyeon was still lurking, a clunky iPod classic gripped between her fingers as she finished off the last few seconds of what may have been her new favorite song. It was always nice stumbling on new music. The only sort of problem rose when she had no idea what she was listening to. This was usually only a problem if they song she had encountered was playing over the radio but this time it was different. It was right in her hands and she had no fucking clue what it was. That was what she got for using another person's mp3 player.

"Why don't you have anything in your recently added labeled?" The question rose from Taeyeon as she pulled the earbuds she'd been lent away from her, sitting them on top the surface of a nearly piano as she sought out the full attention of the iPod's owner. Jonghyun - he was someone she'd always admired from afar… or something of the like. They had a lot of the same classes together, despite a slight gap in age, and shared a wide range of similar interests. She'd discovered this after multiple long nights stuck on the auditorium stage at school - most ending with the two of them silently sharing a set of earbuds to listen to whatever album he'd decided to listen to that night. It wasn't the makings of an amazing friendship, but it was better than nothing at all.

"Oh, that!" Catching wind of a voice on the other end of the room, followed by the sound of something small crashing to the floor and the scuffling of feet against tile, the last bit of company she had appeared out from behind one of the state curtains. His typical million dollar smile intact and with the way he was approaching her, hands twisting excitedly at his sides, he may as well have just had a tail wagging between his legs.

"One of my friends let me rip it from their laptop earlier today, I didn't get the time to catch the name of the band of anything," he chuckled as he made his way toward the seat of the piano, dropping down onto it. "It's pretty cool, right?"

Taeyeon eyed him as she leaned up against the side of the piano, giving a nodding of her head to show her agreement. "It was super mellow," she replied, hand reaching out absently to play with the dial of the iPod. "I mean, I only got through the second song but I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say the others are pretty decent too?"

"I's all awesome. I think my life changed a little after I finished the last track," he answered back and Taeyeon could tell he wasn't lying - and that was what she liked about him. He felt what he listened to in a way that her other friends didn't, and she could respect that. She understood that.

"I get that."

"Yeah," he answered back simply, smile softening before his expression switched - from something soft to that of pure excitement. It was as if something had jolted him and before she knew it, his hand had shot forward to grab at his iPod. Taeyeon focused her attention downward as her fingers, which had still been messing with the dial, were entrapped by his own. "Hey, we should listen to one of the songs together before we leave, you game?"

Eyes still fixated on their fingers, Taeyeon gave a small nod of her head. "I'm game," she answered back simply, her tone more hushed than usual as he drew his hand back from her own.

"Cool." Jonghyun's excitement was evident as he pulled the iPod down from the surface of the piano, readying it at the start of the next song on the album. Taking that as a cue to move closer to him, Taeyeon took a few steps to the side, seating herself onto the empty half of the piano seat as he held out one side of the earbuds for her. She took her side willingly, popping the bud into her ear as he pressed the "start" button on the dial, the opening chord progression of the song meeting her eardrum in the same way the other two tracks had: beautifully.

The first half of the song moved by rather quickly - the tips of her fingers tapping in time to the beat against the side of the piano. It wasn't until what she assumed was the halfway mark that the song started to slow down for her, and she could easily blame Jonghyun for that one. It took less than a second after Taeyeon had decided to look over at her friend before she became distracted.

It wasn't anything new. He always got way too into the songs; bobbing his head, singing along whenever he could manage, twitching and tapping his fingers along to the melody. But she'd heard all those other songs before, numerous times, but it was her first time with this one. It was different; it made her feel somehow closer to him and, as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself (and as much as she didn't want him to see), the thought alone made her blush. She didn't understand really - but she guessed that was what she got for hanging around with someone like him.

"It's a love song." And it was over like that - the song had come to an end and she had no idea how long she'd just been sitting there for before Jonghyun spoke up to her.

Her gaze blurred over slightly as she attempted to adjust back into reality - and she couldn't help but laugh at his observation a little. It was obviously a love song. "I caught on to that," she paused. "It was good."

"It was great." There he went again, overenthused; all flailing hands and bulging eyes at her as he started to ramble on about the underlying meaning of the song. Taeyeon couldn't help but zone out on what he was saying, opting to just stare at him instead. He was so animated. It was hard not to be amused just by watching his actions alone. "… and now he's going to have to deal with that heartache for the rest of his life. It's a really sad, honestly."

It was really sad that she hadn't been able to tune in on any of that, that's what was sad. She almost felt bad about. "It really is sad," she replied back. "It's just a song though, at least we don't have to be hurt like that, right?"

"We're young, we're not ready for that kind of pain," Jonghyun replied back with a small smile. "It's reserved for people over fifty who know what real love is."

"Wow, fifty, eh?" Taeyeon watched him as he started to wrap the cord of his earbuds around his iPod, his reaction to her reply being a smile. Another one of those smiles. "So, you're saying you've never been in love before?"

"Not that kind of love."

It intrigued Taeyeon. "The kind where you get your heart broken? You want that?"

Jonghyun shrugged. "I want the kind that comes before the heartbreak, just… you know, without the added bonus."

She could understand that - kind of. He wanted to be head over heels for someone. It wasn't strange by any means, she'd just never given it any thought personally. She nodded her head, eyes focusing forward on the exit of the audition, catching that one of the hall lights that had been lighting the doorway had been switched off. Was it really getting that late?

"Taeyeon?" His voice broke her train of thought, attention turning back in his direction.

"Yeah?"

She watched him in curiosity as he wrung his hands together, front teeth jutted over his bottom lip. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought he was nervous about something, but… there was nothing to be nervous about, right?

"Can I kiss you?"

The question echoed around Taeyeon, unexpected. He wanted to kiss her? As in, there was something up inside that head of his that thought of her as more than a friend? She continued to ponder his suggestion in silence until a cough broke her train of thought.

"Unless you're not… cool with that."

Turning back to look at Jonghyun, Taeyeon shook her head. "No…," she trailed off, changing her position at an angle to him. "You can."

It was funny to her, how someone's mood could take such a drastic change or hit in just a few seconds. It was even more amusing how easily Jonghyun could go from apprehensive to elated, something she caught as he scooted himself closer to her, one hand resting against her thigh as the other moved upward to brush a chunk of her bangs behind her ear. Taeyeon felt herself shiver slightly (in anticipation? She wasn't quite sure) as that same hand traveled down south to the line of her jaw, eyes lidding over as he leaned himself forward, mouth taking her own.

It wasn't perfect, by any means. No tongue, no teeth, just lips. It was almost chaste in a way, which surprised her. Jonghyun had always come off as a bold one to her - and when didn't the bolder type try to slip someone the tongue as much as they possibly could? She wasn't one to complain though, there was always room for more kissing.

And before she knew what was happening, he'd pulled back from her, and she immediately felt cold from the separation of lips. She wanted to go back in for more, but was that selfish? No, and Taeyeon was sure he wouldn't disagree with her - hopefully.

"Why'd you stop?" Taeyeon questioned with a laugh as she moved back against him, catching a matching laugh from Jonghyun as she pressed their lips back together, reading herself to take initiative and maybe (possibly) slip him some tongue when…

"Can you kids find somewhere else to do that? I'm trying to close here!"

The sudden, and unfamiliar, voice took both parties aback, Taeyeon pulled away from Jonghyun just enough to catch what she guessed was the night janitor staring them down, broom gripped tightly between his fingers. She stifled a laugh.

"Sorry!" Taeyeon let out quickly as she pulled back from Jonghyun entirely, shooting upward from her seat and grabbing her nearby backpack. "We were… uh…, we were just leaving!"

"Yeah," Jonghyun spoke up, following her cue and beginning to gather his own possessions. "Hey, do you need a ride home?"

Stringing the strap of her backpack over one of her shoulders, Taeyeon quirked her eyebrow. "Sure, no funny business though," she joked and he smiled back at her, hand reaching forward to grab her own, fingers lacing hers as he attempted to move them in the direction of the exit.

"Never," he laughed. "I do have another song I wanted to play for you, though."


End file.
